The Internet has become an essential medium for business and media. Although use of the Internet in modern society is essentially ubiquitous, one potential area of future expansion in the Internet is the ability for users to share online experiences. Sharing online experiences, such as visiting websites, is one way for users to have a social experience on the Internet. These shared online experiences often take the form of co-browsing. In general, co-browsing is joint navigation of websites by multiple people that access web pages at the same time. Some current techniques for co-browsing require special software at the client and/or co-browsing enabled websites. Since users may only co-browse on web sites that are co-browsing enabled, this technology limits the users to only a small subset of Internet sites. As a consequence, it is desirable to create a co-browsing system that does not require special plug-ins or co-browsing enabled websites so as to permit users to co-browse at any website.